Gods' Will
by The Omega Mega One
Summary: Their are only two being in the entire multi-verse that can instil respect and fear into anybody that has ever met them. One the lone survivor of the last Great Time War, the second, one of the mightiest witches to ever walk the senate.


**Although this story is written to be open to any particular Doctor, I myself picture it to be David Tennant's Doctor and maybe a little of Nine. Anyways, feel free to picture whichever Doctor you see best in the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

He checked the view screen. By every single sense of word, this was odd. And he meant it, he knew the word "odd" in approximately 3,768.5 languages (nahuatl was such a pain, luckily the TARDIS translated everything for him). If the readings were correct, not only was he somewhere where time no longer flowed, he was also not in his dimension. It didn't stop there however, not only was he in a place where time didn't exist and not in his dimension, he wasn't even in a dimension!

Well...more like a dimension between dimensions...like a bubble dimension. Ah! That was quite clever! He should remember that if he every had to explain it. Still, this brought him back to the problem at hand. Where was he? The TARDIS's sensors were too scrambled to figure out where he was but he knew some extraordinary force must've brought him there if it could've intercepted the TARDIS and pulled her to them in a placed with no time and- actually you get the picture. This thing was strong.

It scared him a little.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was the biggest benefit of this body. Even with the tall and lanky body he was dealt, he still had a fantastic mane of hair that helped to distress him every time he ran his hand through it.

Another digression. He really had to stop stalling and walk out those doors and face whoever was rude enough to interrupt him. He was a very busy Timelord. Very busy indeed.

There he went again. Ugh. He shook his head and finally made his way the to door. Well. Here goes nothing.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. I'm a-" he was already out the door and reaching for his psychic paper when he realized where he was. Big white walls of marble, giant glass windows that looked out to seemingly nowhere,fancy tea sets and tables. It was undeniable. He was in the domain of witches. Actual witches. Not like those he had faced when he met Shakespeare. No...actual witches. With actual magi-Well. Sort of.

"Nice of you to meet me Doctor."

On the opposite side of the room materialised a woman with a very eccentric black-and-white Lolita dress, her hair the color of blue steel, the exact color of the fur on her tail, her legs were adorned with very pretty pair of white stockings. Then there was that aspect of her that really worried the Doctor. Her eyes... they were that of something that even he could only describe as a colorless purple. They might as well have been the eyes on a corpse.

"Lady Frederica Bernkastel..." the Doctor breathed almost hesitantly as he sat down in the seat across from her.

"It's been a while Doctor." She mused and sipped her tea calmly.

"Indeed. 400 years to be exact." His hand fiddled with his sonic screwdriver as he stared her down. He was not letting her out of his sight, not even for a moment. "Then again…that's just a wink's time to you, isn't it?"

He chuckled, although it was a bit half-hearted, as he tried to hide the growing anger in him. "Frederica I know you. You didn't just call me here for a cup of afternoon tea. No, that's not like you at all." He crossed his legs and leaned forward. "What do you really want?"

"Bernkastel if you please, Doctor." She insisted, shaking her head. "My, what attitude."

"You didn't answer my question." He replied, now showing annoyance. "I usually don't associate with someone with your powers who uses it for her own gain and amusement, so if you won't tell me-"

"Some may same about you Doctor." How could she remain so calm? He knew why. They always did this every time they met. Still, he couldn't help himself; the mere thought of her made his blood boil hotter than a thousand suns, although it was from shame more than just anger.

It was then that she smiled. It was a sick smile. The Doctor sank into his chair knowing he had fallen for her trap. The Doctor hated when she smiled. It was never what evolution intended the smile to be.

"And if you are so perfect, Doctor," She sneered "Then why did you let Furude Rika die and die again?"

He sank into his chair and didn't respond.

"You could've done something. Isn't that right, 'Time Lord Victorious?'"

Again. He had no response.

"What's wrong? Weren't you the last great Time Lord?"

He stared at his hands. He could almost feel the sad dying body of Furude Rika. He remembered that day distinctly. He still had the same face he wore now. He had held her limp body and cried as he tried to save her. She wouldn't let him. There was nothing he could do. He knew it. It was time locked. He would have to stand idly by as an entire town died 500 more times before they could finally be happy. But until then Furude Rika would have to suffer 499 more times until she could live happily.

"You created me Doctor. Your helplessness created the very thing you hate."

"Stop it." He commanded, but his voice was no more than a whisper.

She smiled ten times more wickedly as she raised her voice, "Your hesitation created the most sadistic and powerful witch to ever walk the senate!"

"Stop it…"

"And I have you to thank, oh wonderful Doctor, destroyer of worlds! Doctor you have been naive to-!"

He jumped from the chair, brandishing his screwdriver, his breath heavy and his eyes dark, and with a swift move he cornered Bernkastel in her chair, leaning in her face so she scarcely had room to breathe.

"You don't know." He whispered, waggling his screwdriver in her face, right in front of her wide eyes. "Don't you dare talk, Bernkastel. You don't know a thing about what you're saying."

She had composed herself quickly, so quickly in fact that the Doctor wasn't sure if he had even startled her in the first place.

"It's rude to interrupt-"

"If you had half the bravery and perseverance of Furude Rika maybe, just maybe, I could listen to you…" He glared at her, "But you don't know a thing about death, or pain, or anything of the sort. Rika…now there was a strong little girl…" His eyes softened almost slightly, remembering the little blue-haired girl, her pretty dancing eyes… "You would be a much better person...you could do so much...if you were like Furude Rika."

"Rika was an ignorant child!" Bernkastel stood and gripped the armrest of her chair, "half a millennia of ignorance and false hope. She should've learned that by the first dozen times."

"But she had hope!"

Bernkastel went quiet. Her hair covered her eyes, making her emotions even less readable than before. "She had perseverance," the Doctor continued, "she was optimistic of a better tomorrow, no matter what faced her on her journey, she was able to overcome it. Maybe you were born from her malice, but you don't know a thing about pain. You don't know how much it hurts to keep smiling when your world is falling to pieces…but she smiled anyways."

Bernkastel kept quiet, not even bothering to make eye contact.

"I am plagued by dark secrets, I have lost things you will never understand, I know secrets that must never be told, I walked away from the Last Great Time War alone, I marked the passing of the Time Lords." He stood straight again, and he towered over the girl like a giant. "I have seen the rise and fall of the universe, the beginning and end of humanity and all it's likeness, and yet here I am. And I have to smile, Bernkastel…" His eyes burned with a mixture of sadness and agony, but at the center of his dark pupils a little jocular spark danced. "I travel because I stole a time machine and ran away. I'm running away from everything I knew, everything that's happened. I could never hope to be as strong as little Rika…" And his eyes softened. "But I keep running, and smiling, and fighting, because at the end…if you give up hope, well…" He fiddled with his sonic again. "That's just rubbish in't it?"

"Hehehe," Bernkastel raised a wand and pointed it at the Doctor, "you play a hard game, Doctor, with your fancy shmancy speeches and big words. You think I'll work on me? If I can't break you then I'll just destroy you! Heheheha!"

"You won't be able to."

"What?!"

The Doctor smiled and began pacing around the room, twirling his sonic screwdriver, "you would need at least a one percent chance to make something happen, Miss 'Witch of Miracles.' Your usual tactic is to converse the neutrality field when facing enemies more powerful than you, putting the odds in your favor. However!" He cried with a grand flourish. "You may have your, and I quote, "fancy shmansy" toys and that's all fine and well, but I've got a time machine." He pointed to the TARDIS. "And because I anticipated something along these lines, I have it set to detonate at the push…of…this…button." He pointed to a rather good sized button on his screwdriver. "And you know how I am with great big threatening buttons…"

Bernkastel smirked, but it was obvious she was hiding a scowl. "I think you're bluffing." She grunted out through clenched teeth. "There's no way you can predict my move."

"And there's no way you can predict mine." The doctor said. "Ordinary explosions would be no big deal…but this is a time machine exploding in a pocket universe…it could be enough to take all of reality down with it." He lay a finger on the button. "The choice is yours."

"You're on the defensive," the wand came a little closer to the Doctor as she stepped forward, "you make your move after mine. I don't intend to leave you enough time to make a second move."

"You forget who you're talking to," the Doctor mirrored her actions and stepped closer to her, "if I can put down my life and take out a great evil in the multi-verse then I'd gladly do it. It's M.A.D."

"Tch."

The Doctor bit his lip.

...

"Leave this place at once."

The Doctor smiled and relaxed his pose, "Now isn't that so much nicer?" He turned his back to her and began to walk away, muttering to himself "Wish it could be this way with every enemy I meet. No big guns, no killing, just some tea and talking. That'll be my new motto: tea and talking. Not sure how well it'll work on the Daleks, though, they don't have hands or mouths it'll make it quite a bit hard to drink the tea-"

"Doctor." Bernkastel lowered her wand and motioned to the tea, "you're more than welcome to take the tea."

The Doctor smiled back at her and took the cup, "Ah, lovely, lovely." He took a sip. "Ah, that's good, all this talk about mutual assured destruction made me thirsty."

"Hmph," Bernkastel turned around and "accidentally" hit his cup with her tail, "oh, I'm sorry, it has a mind of its own."

"Oi!" he rubbed a napkin on his suit, "You're one to talk about manners, now! This is dry clean only!"

Bernkastel giggled and began to phase away, "it was nice catching up Doctor."

"Pleasures all mine." He replied, and turned back to the TARDIS, muttering now "Why is it always the suit? This is my favorite suit! It's not like I have a dozen of these just hanging around! They're similar but-"

He continued trying to rub the stain as he made his way into the TARDIS and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Two things inspired me to write this story. One of my favorite day dreams is imagining what characters would do in certain situations. Particularly what the Doctor would think of characters such as Q from Star Trek, Bernkastel from Umineko, House from House MD, Kyon from Haruhi Suzumiya, etc. As you can see I wrote about Bernkastel because the characters are so similar and yet so different in so many tiny ways it's kinda fascinating. The Doctor is an all powerful being and essentially a god but, is, for the most part, a benevolent being. Meanwhile Bernkastel is a being born from Rika's despair and is one of the most sadistic characters ever. The other inspiration is Almond-godess's drawing _I'm Sorry_. Check it out at her Deviantart if you haven't seen it yet. It's surprisingly powerful.  
**

**Anyways, it would be a crime if I didn't mention my ever faithful beta reader, who essentially co-wrote the story with me, _The Black Maiden._**

**Thanks for reading everybody and have a pleasant day.**


End file.
